Lilies Blooming In The Night
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: Sakurako was always carefree and cheerful, but especially tonight, the girl had another whole new reason to smile. Himawari x Sakurako yuri fluff one-shot. Sequel to 'A Dream Of Love'. Rated T just to be safe.


Hello to my followers and everyone reading this story. It's been really long since I've posted anything. I apologize for that — I've got stuck into a seemingly never ending loop author's block and felt quite demotivated to continue due to it. Good thing I figured my way out of that.

I'm here to present you yet another fanfiction I wrote. Without further ado, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or its characters. If I did, it wouldn't be famous...

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Here you go!" Sakurako exclaimed in a happy tone as she removed the veil that covered the table, earning some surprised looks from her two sisters, Hanako and Nadeshiko. Whenever it was her day to cook, the girl would sulk and pout for a few minutes before finally getting to do some cooking for themselves. Generally, the girl felt rather umcomfortable in the kitchen, as, despite her efforts, something always seemed to go wrong.

The two other girls stared at the table in admiration. Not only it was very colorful with the many salad variations, but it also smelled really nice with the steamy miso soup, pure white rice and nice looking fried pork cutlets. Of course, plates and chopsticks were also properly placed in the table. Sakurako observed as the two had a fixed gaze on the table and her smile widened even further.

"Well, it's rather simple but I think it should be good enough." Sakurako said, still smiling.

Nadeshiko was quick to correct her, as soon as Sakurako's words broke her from her trance. "No, it's actually quite traditional." The older girl stated, clearly impressed with Sakurako's deed. Hanako remained quiet, but nodded in agreement.

"Well then, go ahead." The blonde motioned for them to start eating. They all thanked for the food, but apparently something was off.

"What about you?" Hanako questioned as she noticed there wasn't a plate for Sakurako.

"She is going to sleepover at Himako's tonight." Nadeshiko explained. Sakurako's smile was now less pronounced, but her eyes gleamed at her sister's words.

"I actually ate a bit as I cooked." The girl exhibited her usual carefree smile, with a small laugh. "But do not worry, there is extra tonkatsu inside the black bowl in the center." Sakurako said as she pointed towards the bowl.

"Well then, I'll get going. I hope you enjoy the food." The girl smiled once again as she prepared to leave.

"Ok. Until tomorrow, Sakurako." Nadeshiko said, as she started to fill her plate with the colorful vegetables present in one of the salad variations Sakurako made.

"Until tomorrow." The girl said, finally leaving the kitchen leaving the other two to proceed with their eating.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakurako closed the door behind her firmly, turned around and stopped to take a look up.

The night was very bright, thanks to the full moon gracing the skies. It was also very clear, save for a few white clouds that occasionally blocked the moon from view, but not for long as soon it would come to shine again.

Sakurako turned her gaze down to Himawari's house, conveniently right on the other side of the street and therefore pretty close to hers. She crossed the street, walking straight to the door and ringing the bell. The lights were still on, and noise from the TV could still be heard. It must have been Kaede watching something as usual.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door, and much to her delight it was Himawari. As soon she showed up, Sakurako's eyes lit up like the moon in the sky, an uncontrolable yet very soft smile gracing her lips.

"Hello." Sakurako said, her smiling widening at the sight of the bluenette. Himawari smiled softly and signaled her to enter.

With the door closed, Himawari turned to Sakurako, her hands moving swiftly to bring the girl close to her body. She gazed deeply onto the blonde's eyes before closing her own and moving in to close the gap between their lips. Sakurako followed as she also leaned in, her hands soon finding their way to Himawari's back. Her lips were soft, but also maintained a firm and warm contact to hers. The blue-haired girl's hands kept her close, enough to hear her heartbeating. Sakurako wondered if she also could hear her own heart pounding wildly as she was finally in the arms of the one she loved.

They slowly and reluctantly parted their lips again as breathing some air was much necessary. They didn't however leave the warm embrace they were in.

"Hello there" Himawari said, between much needed deep breaths, breaking the silence with her sweet voice. Their gazes deeply locked into each other's eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

So, how did this go? I hope you've enjoyed the reading. This is intended as a sequel to my other HimaSaku story, A Dream of Love, but I think it can be understood even if you didn't read my other story.

Like usual, this story was inspired by music. During the writing, I took a listen to Sergei Rachmaninoff's Moment Musicaux Op. 16 No. 1 to No. 6 on YT. They are very deep and emotional works, full of feelings which I tried to depict in this story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
